


Clingy

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, IDK I was soft, M/M, Not Beta Read, hj works from home, human hongjoong, kitty San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: San loves when Hongjoong gives him attention and so when Hongjoong's busy with work he will do his best to get him to stop and be with him





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
Super short I know but I just wanted to post it, also I was super soft at the time so...  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
Feel free to leave kudos or comments  
See you next time

The door to the living room creaks open and San slowly steps in, rubbing his eyes with the heal of his palm sleepily while searching for the older in the darkness.

A smile creeps up on his tired face when he finally spots him, hunched over on the couch, typing away on his computer.

He knows that Hongjoong is probably doing something very important for work and that he shouldn't bother him while he's working but he's craving attention. He's been sleeping alone for the last few hours and he doesn't like that.

He needs Hongjoong to hold him and just be with him, at all times.

"Hyung?"

He says lowly, pouting when the other doesn't turn his head.

He closes the door and steps closer, sitting down onto the couch next to Hongjoong, finally getting his attention that way. Hongjoong looks at him, his eyes visibly tired.

"What are you doing up so late?"

He asks, voice hoarse from the lack of use. He lifts one of his hands to rub behind one of San's ears, feeling it twitch from sensitivity.

"You should be sleeping."

San hums at the feeling of Hongjoong's hands on him before laying his head in the older's lap, staring up at him.

Even from this angle the older looks beautiful to him. He always did.

"I need you in bed."

He mumbles under his breath after a while of staring, bringing his hands up to play with Hongjoong's long sleeve, tangling his fingers in it.

The older laughs softly at that, clicking on something on his computer.

"Give me a minute baby, I'll be done soon."

He says, not looking down at San anymore and instead focusing on his laptop screen again. San pouts deeper, frowning.

He will get what he wants, it doesn't matter if it's going to take a minute or an hour, he will get Hongjoong to bed eventually.

He turns to his side before sitting up again, looking at Hongjoong and hoping to get an idea of what he should do to make Hongjoong stop working and go with him instead.

He thinks hard and smirks when an idea pops up in his head. The younger slips under Hongjoong's arms, laying across his lap making the older groan a little when his long tail covers his eyes.

He wiggles around a little, trying hard to find a way to stay the way he is, softly crying at the subtle pain in his lower back from Hongjoong's knees.

After finding out that this position isn't the best and the most comfortable he moves again. He sits up, blocking Hongjoong's view of his computer.

The older looks up at him through his lashes, his eyes softening upon seeing the sad eyes San is giving him and making him look at him.

Hongjoong moves his hands to San's head after a while of looking up at him, running his fingers through his hair and behind his ears before leaning up and kissing his forehead. He leans back to look at him and smiles tiredly.

"I'm sorry love, let's go to bed now, hm?"

San excitedly nods, feeling proud of how fast he made Hongjoong change his mind. He takes Hongjoong's hand into his, intertwining their fingers and going into their shared bedroom to finally rest for the night.

He opens the door, shivering a little at the cold wind slipping in through the open window. Hongjoong laughs and shakes his head, letting go of San's hand momentarily to close the window.

San smiles shyly, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's shoulders and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

The older proceeds to sit down and pull the hybrid into his lap, rubbing his back. He still has that feeling that he should wait for San to fall asleep and go finish his work but at the same time, he's too tired to do so. He wants to sleep.

San soon gets down from him, sliding under the covers and lifting them up, waiting for the other to join him. The older pulls him close once he's laying next to him, embracing the younger warmly in the cold of their room.

San purrs , finally feeling relaxed and ready to sleep. He always loved when Hongjoong held him until he fell asleep.

So much so he later actually found it hard to fall asleep without it.

His eyelids soon get heavy and he lets them fall shut, enjoying the older's warmth all around him.

Hongjoong moves his hands a little, murmuring whatever comes to mind to ease the younger and make him sleepy faster.

After succeeding in making him drift off, he keeps his eyes on him, watching the hybrid's calm sleeping face.

He notices the two little moles on San's face, smiling a little at them, he always thought that was one of the cutest things about the younger.

His own mind becomes fuzzy and eyes heavy before he decides that he had been keeping his eyes open for long enough and lets them close slowly.

It burns slightly but he can't care less when he's finally resting in his bed, his little hybrid curled up next to him and purring into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
